El precio de un error
by zavarce75
Summary: La verdad es que nuestra relación estaba desgastada, tu dormías al otro lado de la cama dándome la espalda, mientras yo anhelaba tus brazos a mi alrededor, ya no hacíamos el amor… ni siquiera sexo, todo era una rutina, ya no me sobre protegías, y me celabas cada que un chico se me acercaba... te extrañare, porque te amo, pero también por eso te tengo que dejar.


**El precio de un error.**

Bella Pov.

Lo amo de eso no hay duda, de lo que estoy empezando a dudar es de sus sentimientos, vivimos juntos hace 1 año, desde que entramos a la misma Universidad, en diferentes especialidades, mientras él eligió la medicina en el campo de pediatría yo elegí literatura. Desde antes de vivir juntos ya éramos inseparable, necesitaban lanzarnos agua para separarnos, y cuando empezamos a vivir juntos los primeros meses eran todo pasión y amor, ahora tengo suerte si llega antes de la madrugada al departamento, otra cosa que cambio, aunque no hiciéramos nada nos dormíamos abrazados, ahora él duerme al otro lado de la cama, dándome la espalda. No sé qué es lo que nos distancio ni porque pero aun así me siento tan triste, lo amo como cuando nos conocimos y él al parecer perdió el interés en esta relación, eran las 2 de la madrugada y él aun no venía a dormir, pues al parecer tiene un trabajo muy importante que debe entregar el viernes, estamos en los exámenes de final de semestre, así que lo entendía, paso media hora y seguía sin venir a dormir, así que me levante me puse mi bata y fui hasta su despacho, abrí la puerta muy despacio, sin hacer ruido para no interrumpirlo, últimamente todo lo que hago lo irrita, lo encontré hablando por teléfono.

-Sí, mañana paso por ti…. Hermosa sabes que ella y yo, ya no tenemos nada… no ya no la amo, a la única que amo es a ti, ya ni siquiera tenemos sexo…te juro que voy a terminar con ella para estar contigo. Bien me voy porque tengo sueño y mañana debo ir a la facultad, adiós Tanya.

Ahí estaba yo, llorando detrás de la puerta cuando lo escuche acercarse, me di la vuelta y corrí a la habitación no quería que me viera llorar. Me acosté y me acurruque en posición fetal pareciendo profundamente dormida, sentí el peso del otro lado de la cama, como siempre lejano y frío, pero ahora tenía el porqué, él tiene alguien nuevo en su vida, ahora yo quedo fuera del juego. Así de fácil se desase de mí, así de sencillo me olvido, y olvido todo lo que pasamos juntos, me duele pensar en todo el pasado, en sus palabras de amor, en todo. Mi decisión está tomada.

En la mañana lo escuche levantarse a bañar, yo no pude dormir nada, por estar llorando entre sollozos silenciosos, duele saber que ni eso noto, antes con solo un movimiento diferente notaba mi tristeza, ahora no hay nada entre nosotros. Se acerco a la cama, con la toalla amarrada a la cintura, recién bañado, me movió un poco intentando despertarme, eso me recordó cuando venía y me rodeaba con sus brazos, dándome un sonoro beso en los labios para levantarme, la mejor manera de despertar, abrí lentamente los ojos, lo vi fruncir el ceño, sí ahora te vienes a dar cuenta de mis enormes ojos llorosos y rojos.

-¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué lloras?-claro, que buen actor Cullen, hazme sentir que te importo.

-Nada, creo que estoy enferma, hoy no iré a la facultad.-aprendí a mentir en estos años.

-Segura que no es nada.-solo vete y déjame. Solo que antes quiero algo más.

-Sí, anda apúrate si no llegaras tarde.-se levanto y fue a sacar la ropa, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, claro tiene planes para hoy, y ahora viene la típica frase.

-No me esperes a cenar, llego tarde.-dijo levantándose de la orilla de la cama. Estaba a punto de salir.

-Edward-lo llame. Y me senté en la cama.

-¿Sí?

-Dame un beso, antes de irte.-solo eso quiero para poder decir adiós. Se acerco, tomo mi cara entre sus manos, me miro a los ojos, rozo mi mejilla, y me beso, nuestro primer beso en semanas, y aunque yo aun siento todas esas corrientes eléctricas, me duele saber que él no siente nada, que hace esto para que yo no note que hay alguien ocupando mi lugar, abro mi boca un poco, es un reflejo, siempre que me besa mis labios seden, sin pensarlo hundió su lengua en mi boca, después de unos segundos nos separamos con la falta de aire evidente, me miro intensamente a los ojos, haciéndome recordar cuando esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, me gritaban su amor por mí.

-Te amo.-dije como frase de despidida, esperando una respuesta que jamás llego, esperando que él me mirara y me respondiera por lo menos "yo igual" pero nada. Ya no me ama. Frunció el ceño de nuevo, como si algo acabara de pasarle por la cabeza. Se alejo y salió por la puerta sin decir nada más, yo caí a la cama de espaldas y me puse en posición para llorar, mientras sostenía en mis manos fuertemente, el collar que me regalo cuando gano la final de básquet en la preparatoria, con la letra "E" recordando que ese día me juro que esto sería eterno, y ahora estoy aquí sacando todo lo que siento, el dolor que me hacía pensar que ese había sido nuestro último beso.

Edward Pov.

Salí del departamento que un día llame hogar, porque el amor de mi vida estaba ahí, después de un par de meses en la ciudad, las diferentes carreras nos habían separado, casi no pasábamos tiempo juntos, y cuando conocí a la bella y despampanante rubia, de ojos azules que estudiaba al igual que yo medicina, comenzamos como amistad, hablamos de todo, le contaba todo lo que antes le contaba a Bella, las cosas que hacía en la semana, las locuras de Emmett, y lo loca que estaba mi hermana Alice, no sé cómo pero una cosa llevo a la otra y comenzamos a tener una aventura que lleva desde hace 5 meses, creí amarla pero después de ese beso con Bella, ya no sabía nada, la electricidad antes conocida volvió a revivir en mi interior en cuanto sus finos labios se rozaron con los míos, aparte de el vuelco que dio mi corazón al ver sus ojos rojos y cristalinos a causa de llorar, aunque ella dice que solo está enferma, no puedo evitar sentirme así, revuelto y confundido, pero cuando me dejo entrar en su boca, saborear cada rincón de ella, me di cuenta que lo que creía perdido seguía ahí, el amor que creía desvanecido estaba ahí, perdido entre el ajetreo de la nueva vida que empezamos juntos, no me imaginaba un futuro sin ella, me di cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en estos meses, jamás deje de verla en mi futuro, aunque le prometía a Tanya dejarla, sencillamente de pensarlo un hueco en el estomago salía a flote. Y mientras conducía en el volvo rumbo a la casa de Tanya para recogerla como siempre, llegue a mi conclusión, esta aventura se termina hoy, no podía arriesgarme y perder esto que siento en mi pecho con cada roce de mi Bella, con cada te amo. Ese último te amo esta mañana que hizo que quisiera besarla de nuevo y gritarle que yo la amo y que la amare para siempre. Pero primero tenía que aclarar mis pensamientos, liberar todo y terminar con Tanya, y dejarle bien en claro que la única mujer que para mí es Bella, solo ella y nadie más, porque es ella la que ocupa mi corazón.

-Hola, Eddie-dios cuantas veces le he dicho que odio que me diga así, pero ahora hay asuntos más importantes, estamos los dos en el volvo, sentada en el asiento que todos mis conocidos sabía, era para Bella y solo para ella, aunque fueran mis padre, sabían que si Bella iba en el viaje, ella iba a mi lado como debe ser, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que todo este tiempo estuve dándole su lugar a una chica que no le llegaba ni a los talones, una chica que quedaba opacada en cuanto Bella entraba a la habitación. Apague el motor y la mire, la verdad hoy no tenía nada importante en la facultad, y ese pensamiento me hizo sentirme peor, deje a Bella enferma en el departamento, y no solo eso, le dije que no llegaría a cenar, y pensé en todas esas noches que la deje sola, esperando que llegara, con la cena en la mesa, mientras yo salía con Tanya. Pero eso se acabo de ahora en adelante me dedicare a dejarle en claro lo mucho que la amo.

-Tanya tenemos que hablar.

-Claro Eddie que pasa.

-Esto-dije señalándonos-tiene que terminar.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo siento Tanya pero yo amo a Bella y no puedo seguir haciéndole esto.

-Claro que no, tú me amas a mí.

-Siento que te haya hecho perder todo este tiempo, pero me di cuenta que la única chica que veo en mi futuro es ella.

-Te odio Edward Cullen.-dijo antes de bajarse del auto, la verdad me sentía mal por ella. Pero lo único que quiero hacer ahora es ir al departamento y cuidar de Bella, amarla y jamás dejarla ir. Encendí el coche y salí a toda velocidad hacía nuestro departamento. Llegue y no escuche nada en el interior, así que supuse que ella seguiría dormida, esta mañana no se veía muy bien, bueno a quien quiero engañar ella se ve hermosa con todo y ojeras. Deje las cosas en el sofá, y abrí lentamente la puerta de la habitación que compartíamos y que hace unos meses se había vuelto un lugar frío y lejano, donde parecía que dormían dos extraños, claro que eso era mi culpa. Pero para mi sorpresa, solo encontré la cama vacía y tendida, con una carta sobre esta, junto al collar que le di cuando le jure que lo nuestro era para siempre. Tome el sobre ya con un mal presentimiento, lo abrí y de inmediato note la hermosa caligrafía de Bella, lo cual me hizo sonreír, recordando cuantas horas tardamos en que su letra fuera hermosa, pues según ella no le gustaba su letra.

_Querido Edward:_

_Primero quiero decirte que Te amo y que esto me duele más de lo que te podría imaginar. Pero es algo que tengo que hacer, te amo y por eso quiero tu felicidad, y ya que esa no es conmigo, te quiero decir que… eres libre. Apuesto que justo ahora te preguntas de qué estoy hablando, pues aunque eso no me parece relevante creo que tienes derecho de saberlo. Ayer por la noche mientras creías que dormía, yo te esperaba en __nuestra __ en la recamara, como cada noche desde que empezamos a distanciarnos, pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada y decidí bajar para pedirte que subieras a dormir, abrí lentamente la puerta de tu estudio, y te escuche charlando con Tanya, donde le decía que ya no me amabas, y le prometías dejarme cuanto antes para estar con ella. No te lo voy a negar, me dolió en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero acepto que ya no soy la mujer que quieres a tu lado, y que no estaré presente en tu futuro, así que quiero facilitar el proceso de dolor en mi corazón, no puedo ni siquiera pensar en que me digas frente a frente que ya no me amas, porque eso me rompe el alma en dos, así que me voy, te dejo para que puedas seguir con tu vida, por favor no intentes buscarme para explicarme las cosas, se que lo harás porque ante todo eres un hombre que le gusta decir las cosas de frente, pero esta vez Edward no hay necesidad de eso. La verdad es que nuestra relación estaba desgastada, tu dormías al otro lado de la cama dándome la espalda, mientras yo anhelaba tus brazos a mi alrededor, ya no hacíamos el amor… ni siquiera sexo, todo era una rutina, ya no me sobreprotegías, y me celabas cada que un chico se me acercaba, es más podría jurar que no te habías dado cuenta que Jake había estado invitándome a salir diario, pero jamás le di el sí, te extrañare, porque te amo, pero también por eso te tengo que dejar._

_Con todo el amor que te tengo Bella._

Ahí estaba el resultado de mi estupideces, y lo peor es que eso ojos llorosos eran por mi culpa, ella sufría diario, yo la hacía sufrir, perdí al amor de mi vida por una aventura. Y ahora me siento el idiota más grande de la tierra, la lance a los brazos de otro, y ni siquiera luche por evitarlo, la aleje cada noche, con cada llamada a Tanya era un adiós, y cada noche que no llegaba a dormir era una lagrima de las que derramo ahora. La amo, no me puede dejar, no puedo dejarla ir, así la tenga que buscar por cielo mar y tierra, la voy a recuperar. Llame a todos los contactos en su libreta, pero nadie sabía algo de ella, por donde comenzar a buscar a una persona que no dejo huella. Debería saber donde comenzar, ella me conto todo, en algún momento debió decírmelo, pero donde, piensa Edward piensa. Salí corriendo por la puerta del edificio más rápido que nada, subí al volvo, con el corazón dando mil latidos por minuto, llame y no contesto, le mande un montón de mensajes, ninguno con respuesta, donde estas Bella, entonces recibí una llamada de su celular.

-Bella

-Lo siento señor, pero no, la señorita Swan acaba de tener un accidente, ella está hospitalizada en el hospital central, lo llamamos porque es el número que tiene en su planilla por si llegaba a sucederle algo así.

-Oh por dios, voy para allá-colgué y acelere a un más, llegue al bendito hospital, pregunte por ella.

-Buenas tardes Señor, en que puedo ayudarlo.

-Sí, trajeron a mi novia, porque tuvo un accidente.

-Su nombre.

-Isabella Swan.

-Sí la señorita Swan acaba de ser llevada a una habitación.

-Puedo pasar a verla.

-Claro, es la habitación 101, en el segundo piso.

-Gracias-salí corriendo, tome las escaleras para llegar más rápido a la habitación, llegue y abrí lentamente la puerta…

Ahí estaba mi hermosa Bella, se veía tan frágil en esa cama, tan pequeña, me acerque a su cama, y me senté en un banco que se encontraba a un lado, tome su mano, y las lagrimas salieron sin poder detenerlas.

-Perdóname hermosa, perdóname… Te amo, fui un tonto pero te juro que voy a pasar el resto de mis días intentando volver a conquistarte, todos los días te voy a sacar una sonrisa, para que olvides todas las lagrimas que te hice derramar, todas las noches te tendré entre mis brazos y nunca más te voy a dejar sola. Pero por favor despierta mi amor.

En ese momento entro el doctor, me vio ahí llorando y se acerco para checar a Bella.

-Asumo que es familiar de la paciente.

-Soy su esposo-sabía que si no decía eso me harían dejarla y eso si que no, pero muy en el fondo pensar en ella como mi esposa, como la señora Cullen movió un montón de sentimientos que no sabía se encontraban ahí-Edward Cullen.

-Bueno tengo que hablar con usted sobre la situación de su esposa.

-Claro-me giro hacía Bella, mientras el Doctor sale de la habitación-Ya vuelvo mi amor.

Salgo del cuarto para encontrarme con el médico de Bella, cerré la puerta y espere a que el doctor hablara.

-Bueno señor Cullen, la situación de su esposa no es tan grave, el accidente no provoco un daño severo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué sigue inconsciente?

-Por los calmantes que se administraron para el dolor, no tarda en despertar, pero eso no es de lo que quería hablar.

-Entonces.

-La señora no se lo dijo.

-No sé de que está hablando.

-Bueno tal vez ni ella lo sabe aun.

-Por favor, dígame de que está hablando.

-La señora está embarazada-me quede en shock-no tiene más de dos meses, tal vez por eso no lo ha notado, pero necesitamos que despierte para poder evaluar al feto más a fondo y ver si no sufrió daño.

-Ella está embarazada-dije casi en un susurro, el doctor se despidió y volví a la habitación aun no acaba de procesar la noticia, mi Bella, mi hermosa Bella estaba embarazada, eso quiere decir que voy a ser papá, oh por dios y ellos dos pueden estar en peligro por mi culpa, por mi estupidez, si algo les llega a pasar yo me muero.

-Amor tienes que ser fuerte por nosotros, se que fui un idiota y que por mucho tiempo te deje sola, pero te juro que te amo y que jamás voy a poder amar a alguien que no seas tú, pero por favor tienes que luchar por nuestro pequeñito, así es mi Bella vamos a ser papás, puedes creerlo, sabes esta es la cosa más bizarra de todo el mundo, generalmente las mujeres son las que dan estas noticias. Te amo hermosa, tienes que ser fuerte yo te voy a cuidar, te juro que no volverás a sentirte sola, nunca más vas a derramar una lagrima y vamos a amarnos más que antes.

Entonces sentí que movía, su mano tomo la mía fuertemente, levante mi cara que hasta ese momento se encontraba puesta sobre su brazo, la mire y ella abrió los ojos lentamente y me miro un poco confundida.

-¿Edward?

-Tranquila mi amor, ya estoy aquí.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en el hospital, tuviste un accidente, pero ya estás bien.

-¿y tú como me encontraste?

-Me llamarón para avisarme.

-Ósea que ahora que desperté…-pero se quedo callada, sabía hacía donde iba su mente y no yo no la vuelvo a dejar.

-No amor, no pienses eso, yo no pienso dejarte nunca, eres el amor de mi vida, sé que me he portado como un idiota pero te prometo que…

-Que vas pasar el resto de tus días intentando volver a conquistarme, todos los días me vas a sacar una sonrisa, para que olvide todas las lagrimas que me hiciste derramar, todas las noches me tendras entre tus brazos y nunca más me vas a dejar sola.

-¿Tú me escuchaste?

-Creí que había sido un sueño.

-No amor, yo de verdad quiero estar a tú lado y lo mejor de todo es que vamos a ser papás Bella, te imaginas una pequeñita de ojos cafés corriendo por el apartamento.

-Edward, estás seguro, no te vas a arrepentir.

-Tú te arrepentirías.

-Jamás.

-Entonces yo tampoco, te amo mi Bella y a nuestra nena.

-Sabes también podría ser un niño.

-Tal vez, pero a mí lo que me importa es que estén bien.

-Te amo Edward.

-Te amo mi Bella.

…

…

…

-Bien veamos…ven esta pequeña cosita de aquí.

-Sí-dijimos al unisonó mi Bella yo.

-Bueno pues este es su bebé…

…

…

…

2 meses después.

-Es una hermosa nena.

-Vez mi Bella, ahora andará una niña de enormes ojos cafés corriendo por la casa.

-Hay Edward, va ser tan bella como tú.

-No, ella va a ser tan perfecta como tú, Bella e inocente.

-Te amo Edward.

-Te amo mi Bella.

…

…

…

-¡TE JURO EDWARD CULLEN QUE NO ME VAS A VOLVER A TOCAR EN TÚ VIDA!

-Bella tranquila mi amor.

-¿TRANQUILA? ¿TRANQUILA?

-Está bien, me rindo.

-Hay lo siento-y empezó a llorar desconsolada, tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-Ya amor, ya vas a ver que todo va a estar bien.

-Sí, te amo Edward.

…

…

…

-Les presento a les presento a Reneesme Carlie Cullen.

-Mira Edward, es tan pequeñita-dijo mi Bella mientras sostenía a nuestra pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Es perfecta como su madre.

-Recuerdas cuando te pregunte si algún día podrías amar a otra mujer.

-Sí.

-Recuerdas lo que me respondiste.

-Que, el día que llegara a amar a otra chica esa chica te llamaría mamá.

-Y cumpliste tu promesa.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Te amo Edward.

-Te amo mi Bella a ti y a mi pequeño angel.


End file.
